My Family
by IshidaRin
Summary: Summarynya nyusul ya :P *digetok.


Kingdom Hearts milik Square Enix

My Family : Chapie 1

Pair :

Leon/Cloud

Riku/Sora

Sephiroth Genesis

Dan mungkin bertambah di chapter selanjutnya

* * *

><p>"Mommy~" panggil seorang anak kecil berusia dua tahun, mengangkat kedua tangannya minta digendong oleh sang ibu. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya itu, dengan senang hati pemuda blonde itu mengangkat anaknya itu.<p>

Pemuda? Yap, seorang pemuda tampan, atau enaknya disebut pemuda yang cantik? Entahlah. Tidak ada yang aneh dikota ini seorang pria bisa disebut ibu. Memang rata-rata penduduk yang tinggal dikota bernama "Twiligh Town" itu adalah pasangan sesama jenis.

Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, mereka bisa mengandung dan punya anak. Tentunya kehidupan mereka tidak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya pers, media massa, dan tentunya para Fujoshi yang akan selalu mengintai mereka dengan wajah yang mesum.

Pemuda tersebut bernama Cloud Squall "Ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya lembut menaruh sang anak (Yang diketahui bernama Sora Squall) keatas pangkuannya.

Sora langsung menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, yang menampakkan dua gigi mungil yang baru tumbuh pada bagian depan. Tak khayal membuat Cloud semakin gemas dan memeluk erat anaknya itu "Sora mayu Riri, mommy~" Cengiran diwajah Tan itu semakin lebar.

"Nanti saja ya sayang, Riku sedang pergi dengan kedua orang tuanya," Leon mencubit-cubit kecil kedua pipi tembam itu.

Sora langsung mengernyitkan keningnya, dan memajukan bibir bawahnya, tanda tidak suka. "Sora..., Riri…" mata itu membulat besar dan mulai berair "Sora mayu Riri…, Riri~"

Cloud menghela nafas bingung, entah sejak kapan anaknya ini sangat suka –ralat, ketergantungan- dengan anak dari rival abadinya. Seorang professor terkemuka di Twilight Town ini, Sephiroth.

Seingatnya Sora baru bertemu Riku saat usianya baru menginjak dua hari.

~flashback~

Cloud sedang bingung malam itu, pasalnya sora tidak mau berhenti menangis. Dikasih susu malah tidak diminumnya. "Leon, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Cloud bingung pada suaminya tersayang.

"Coba kemari…" Dengan hati-hati Leon mengambil Sora dan memindahkannya kedalam pelukannya. "Anak manis, jangan nangis," Bisik Leon. Bukannya berhenti, tangis Sora makin menjadi.

"Daddy, Mommy, Sora kenapa?" Tanya dari salah satu anak kembar mereka, roxas. Sedangkan yang satunya hanya diam mengusap-usap kepala adik mereka dengan pelan, Ventus. Rambut mereka persis sama seperti cloud, pirang cerah.

"Mommy juga kurang tahu sayang…" Jawab Cloud

Mereka yang sedang sibuk menenangkan Sora langsung tersentak kaget mendengar suara bel rumah yang berbunyi.

"Tunggu disini oke? Biar aku yang membukakan pintu depan," Leon memberikan Sora kembali pada Cloud. Pria blonde itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menimang-nimang anaknya.

"Konbanwaaa," Ujar seorang pria ramping berambut merah maroon memasuki ruangan itu, diikuti dengan sesosok pria tampan berambut perak dibelakangnya. Dibalik kaki sang pria ceria ada sesosok anak kecil yang menatap kearah pelukan Cloud.

Tanpa banyak bicara anak tersebut segera mendekati Cloud dan melihat kearah Sora. Sora yang melihat anak cowok itu langsung terdiam saat Riku mengulurkan tangan mungilnya mengusap kepala Sora sayang, wajah bayi itu terlihat tenang lalu perlahan tertidur dalam dekapan Cloud.

Tentunya itu membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu cengo melihat hal tersebut.

~End Flashback~

Terkadang Cloud tidak henti-hentinya menggeleng mengingat kejadian itu. Pemikiran pemuda itu akhirnya kembali lagi ke saat sekarang saat mendengar tangis anaknya pecah. Cloud tersenyum lembut, berdiri menggendong anaknya keluar ruangan itu.

"Kita ke kantor Daddy dulu oke?" Cloud menyeka air mata Sora "Setelah itu kita baru kerumah Riku ya?"

Sora mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil "Mommy janji~?" Tanyanya masih sedikit terisak.

"Mommy janji," Senyum Cloud sebari mengkunci pintu rumah itu dari luar.

~Tbc~

* * *

><p>… apa ini? Rin juga bingung =,=a. Tapi sudahlah.<p>

Pagi, siang, malam, semuanya! Ini Fic pertama Rin di Fandom ini ^^, mohon bimbingan dan bantuannya ya, buat para senpai. Arigato. :)


End file.
